


Dreaming

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-03
Updated: 2003-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atFirefly’s Glow, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onFirefly's Glow collection profile.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Dreaming

## Dreaming

### by morning glory

Disclaimers: These characters are not mine. Thanks to Joss and everyone, I just have to opportunity to mess around with them. Feedback: Yes, please. This is my first time so any is welcomed. 

* * *

Alone for the first time that day, Simon sits in his room and glances at the clock. Noticing the time, he pulls out the notebook he keeps hidden. Dating the top of the page, he starts to write. 

My dreams are the only things that seem real anymore, but even in sleep I cannot escape. Invading, he's always there, my own personal hell from which I can find no relief. Last night, I dreamed about him, variations of the same dream. 

"Come." He whispers in my ear. "Follow me. You'll be safe here, with me." 

I don't know why, but I trust him. As I follow him, he leads me into a wooden area. The sent of evergreens hangs in the air. 

"Close you eyes." He tells me as he turns to face me. "I have a surprise for you." 

I close my eyes and a few moments pass until he says to open them. 

Lying before me is a feast, food I haven't seen or tasted since we've been in the sky: champagne, fruits, salads, and various meats. 

"I have something else for you." And from behind him, he pulls a bouquet of flowers, a cacophony of colors, shapes and fragrances. 

"Where did you get all this? How did you...?" I trail off, stunned into silence. 

"Oh, I have my ways." Making a sweeping bow, he gestures past him. "After you." 

When we are finished I lay with my head in his lap. 

* * *

"Gorramit! Simon, wake up! You're no ruttin' good if you are sleeping. Get up." Jayne tries to shake Simon awake. 

Simon rolls over, deep in sleep. "No, go away. I'm busy can't you see? No one is supposed to disturb us." He mutters, curling into a ball. 

"Jesus, Simon, get up." Jayne waits a beat. "That's it." He mutters and drops the full glass of water next to the bed on to Simon. 

Jarred in to consciousness, Simon sits up, sputtering. "Did you have to do that?" He grumbles. 

"Uh, yeah. Now get up and get dressed. Mal and Zo finished the drop and like usual, Mal needs some doctorin'." 

"Bring him to the infirmary." Simon orders, extremely lucid. Throwing on a shirt, he rushes out the door. 

"He's already there." Jayne follows him down the hall. 

"Why didn't someone wake me sooner?" 

"'Cuz if you haven't noticed, Doc, you're kinda hard to wake up." 

Simon ignores the verbal jab and continues on his way. 

"'Bout time, Doc. Was worried you'd leave me here to bleed to death." Mal quips. 

"Doubt it." Simon mutters, gathering the supplies he needs, his back to him. 

"What was that? Didn't quite catch it." Mal intones. 

"Nothing. Talking to myself. Making sure I have everything." I reply, beginning to stitch his shoulder wound. 

* * *

Later that night, Simon begins his nightly ritual of writing. 

As soon as I lay my head down I am asleep. 

We are different planet this time. This one a tropical paradise, like Earth-was Hawaii I have heard said. The beautiful, clear water are as inviting as his caress. Giving into temptation, I grab the back of his head, kissing him passionately, and run into the water. He follows, stalking me like a panther and his prey. Playfully, I dodge his attempts to grab me, but, finally, I'm not quick enough. He drags me forward and we are pressed shoulder to hip. He slowly lowers his head, pressing his lips to mine. Then a familiar voice penetrates the fog of pleasure. 

Turning towards it, I say." No, go away. I'm busy, can't you see? No one is supposed to disturb us." 

Moments later a wave crashes over me. 

The wave was actually Jayne dumping a glass of water on my head. He acts like a two-year-old sometimes. Mal was hurt again on a job. At last count, this wound would be number 47. He always manages to get hit in the chest area, not that I'm complaining or anything, but just once I wish I wasn't needed as a doctor. It's hard to be a person when I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with River and when I'm patching up one of the crew every five seconds. I think I've forgotten how to be just Simon Tam, not River's older brother or the Doctor. 

Simon is awakened by River crying out in her sleep. "Sh. Hush, mei-mei. It's all right. I'm here." He murmurs, lying down. Wrapping his arms around her, he drifts back to sleep. 

* * *

I've had a reprieve from the dreams. I though it would last, that I had gotten over him. Until last night that is. 

This time we are near a desert oasis. The lush trees and beautiful flowers seem out of place in such a harsh land. He stops out from behind a tree and holds out a hand, beckoning me. Entrances, I start towards him. He is like a Siren and her call whenever I am near him, a force pulling me that I cannot escape. I walk into his arms, my lips meeting his. My hands roam over his body, pausing to caress his erection. His fingers thread through my hair, our tongues tangling. Suddenly his hands are ripping my shirt, yanking it down my arms. Throwing it behind him, he runs his hands over my naked chest and down my arms. We break contact long enough to remove his shirt. His lips touch my neck. I roll it, giving him unlimited access, gasping, "Jayne, please." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to morning glory


End file.
